pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyrus
Cyrus is the leader of the main antagonistic organization of the region of Sinnoh, Team Galactic who wishes to recreate the Red Chain and use its powers to control the two legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia (and, in Pokemon Platinum, Giratina). This done, he wished to simply destroy the current world and reshape it the way it should be, with himself taking the role of god. He is 27 years old, as revealed in Pokemon Platinum by Looker. Personality One of Cyrus' most defining characteristics (in the games, at least) is his apparent lack of emotion. In the anime and manga, this trait seems to be absent. Sprites GalacticBossCyrus.png CyrusPlatinum.gif In the games In Diamond and Pearl, he is first encountered in Mt. Coronet, though he doesn't introduce himself until you meet him at Celestic Town at the entrance of the ruins. Later the player fights him at the Galactic Headquarters. After the player defeats Cyrus, he announces that he is going to Mt. Coronet. Cyrus also gives the player a Master Ball (claiming he doesn't need it), which you can catch any Pokémon without fail. (Ironically handing the protagonist the means to capture Dialga/Palkia). The Spear Pillar incident merely ended with the screen fading to white and all of Team Galactic disappearing. This trick has been used in many 'climatic villain escape scenes' of games past. In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus has a greater role as the main antagonist and is seen more often unlike in Diamond and Pearl. Cyrus is first seen at Lake Verity, saying that he'll make the world his one day. He is then seen in Eterna City looking at the Pokémon statue. Later, Cyrus encounters the player in Mt Coronet, telling the player that the world is being ruined by the incomplete, weak human spirit and finds it to be worrisome. Cyrus appears in the cave of Celestic Town with the player and Cynthia's grandmother. After the player defeats Cyrus, he leaves. At Team Galactic's Headquarters in Veilstone City, he makes a speech to Team Galactic. He later is seen eating. In his speech, Cyrus says that they are on the verge on creating a new world with no incompleteness and strife. When the player meets Cyrus in Team Galactic's Headquarters, he tells him that his speech was a lie, but he says that he is still intended on creating a new world, but a new world that is only for him, not Team Galactic. Cyrus assumes that the player wants to set free the Lake Trio. He actually says that he no longer needs them and is finished with them. He soon becomes angry because of the player's sympathy for trying to rescue the Lake Trio and then challenges the player to a battle. After the player defeats Cyrus, he gives the player the Master Ball and says that he's off to the peak of Mt Coronet where destiny awaits him. At the Spear Pillar, Cyrus uses the Red Chains to control Dialga and Palkia, saying that he now has the power to create the perfect world with no spirit. The Lake Trio arrives, but Cyrus is not worried at all and finds it to be in vain, saying that their powers cannot balance both Dialga and Palkia and stop them. A black hole then appears with Giratina's shadow appearing out of it. Cyrus sees this new interruption to be effortless since he has control of Dialga and Palkia. Before he can say anything, Giratina's shadow grabs Cyrus and drags him to the Distortion World. In the Distortion World before the player confronts Giratina, Cyrus appears and attacks the player but is defeated. When the player captures Giratina, Cyrus remains behind in the distortion world, vowing to create a world without spirit. He was known to be a good, albeit asocial, student, and so preferred the company of machines over humans and Pokémon. Despite being such a good student, however, he did not live up to his parents' expectations, and so felt rejected. Sometime after this, he decided emotions were the source of all strife in the world, and that only the elimination of emotions, along with spirit, was the only cure to fighting in the world. His grandfather regretted for not helping him in his time of need. Quotes from the games Mt. Coronet "According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded.... There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it.... I find the state of things to be deplorable..." Celestic Town "There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here. Everyone should step back and view things from a bigger perspective. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale. My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However, that power seems to be unavailible here... We've met before, yes? It was at Mt. Coronet. If you discover any power derived from the legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world." Team Galactic's HQ Before Battle "I see. You must be the Trainer I've been hearing about. The foolhardy one that's trying to stand up to Team Galactic. Although I'd hardly expected to see that the Trainer is a mere child. I heard that our Commanders had a rough time with you... I know why you are here, I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, correct? You want to save them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I could care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them. But I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they not? But you still came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentalitry! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" (Last Pokémon is sent out) "My last Pokémon." (Last Pokémon, low in health) "I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." (When Defeated) "Interesting and quite curious." After Battle "I see. You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion toward Pokémon. How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is wht I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward. The Master Ball is the ultimate Poke' Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make my Pokémon friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of my own Pokémon. If you wish to save the Pokémon of the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet, where you and I first met. I will ascend the mountain to its peak and up an end to everything... No, I will bring a new beginning for everything..." Spear Pillar "Now all will end. And everything will begin. With this Red Chain, I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash all you power for me... Palkia/Dialga the mythical Pokémon and the master of space/time! This will bring about the destruction of all things. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel space/time distorting? Only I can choose to stop it. This is the mythical Pokémon that create Sinnoh! Palkia/Dialga the ancient deity of space/time! This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create a new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am ruler of all things! I shall become a deity! Oh! Palkia/Dialga... This is... Fantastic! Beautiful! It's the creating of a newe galaxy! My new world! .... Wh-what?" Before Battle "The Red Chain! It crumbled away to nothing? But why? Why would Mesprit, The Pokémon of Lake Verity, appear by your side? But never mind that! My galaxy is gone! I won't allow this... I will capture those three again and craft another Red Chain! But before I even think about that, I'm going to crush you!" (Last Pokémon is sent out) "I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme." (Last Pokémon, low in health) "This... this cannot be! It's not possible that I lose!" (Defeated) "I won't admit this! The power of spoke mythology... I didn't just make it obey me, I made it my own!" After Battle "What is truly ultimate to you? What do you consider perfection? The most important thing... What shines the brightest... Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day... And I will make the ultimate mine..." In Platinum 'Lake Verity' :"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed...." :"Allow me to pass. Step aside." 'Eterna City' :"...So, this is Eterna's Pokémon statue... Shaping our world are time and space in an interwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space... Sinnoh's myth... Its truth needs investigation..." :"...Pardon me. Stand aside." :"..." 'Mt. Coronet' :"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." 'Celestic Town' *Before battle :"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." :"My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?" :"...Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place. Am I wrong? If you feel that way, challenge me." :"...I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet. Why would to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways." *After sending out last Pokémon :"You've forced my hand this time!" *When defeated :"Impressive. Your prowess is notable." *After being defeated :"...Remarkable. But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know. If the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped..." 'Team Galactic HQ' :"Fellow members of Team Galactic! Hear me! My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus. This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokémon are likewise incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight, we maim... It is ugly. I hate the incompleteness. That we are all incomplete, I hate it with my entire body and being. The world should be complete. The world must change. Then, who will change it? Me, Cyrus. And Team Galactic. Yes, all of you. Together we pored over myths and exposed their secrets. Together we captured legendary Pokémon. And now, Team Galactic has obtained the energy to change the world! The power of dreams is within our grasp! Understand it, fellow members! My long-held dreamworld is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here... Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!" *Before battle :"...So you've come. You heard my speech, I take it. Snicker... A big lie, of course. It's true, insofar as my intention is to create a new world. But that world isn't for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek an entirely new world solely for myself. If not, it could never be the complete and perfect world. You've seen my minions of Team Galactic. You yourself must know that they are uniformly useless and incomplete." :"I know why you're here. I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf, correct? You want to save them... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing them." :"But, I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they? But still you come to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart. You were compelled to come here by such vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"My last Pokémon." *During battle (less than half HP) :"I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." *When defeated :"Interesting. And quite curious." *After being defeated :"I see... You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion towards Pokémon." :"...How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless as sentimentality." :"...But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward." :"The Master Ball is the ultimate Poké Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokémon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own." :"If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak where destiny awaits me. It is there that I will create my new world..." 'Spear Pillar' :"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..." :"Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" :"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain." :"...I should have expected as much. Uxie, "The Being of Knowledge." Azelf, "The Being of Willpower." And Mespirit, "The Being of Emotion"..." :"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, . You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!" :"What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" :"Interesting. So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow." :"Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia..." :"I, Cyrus, won't have any more interferererererere...!" 'Distortion World' :"... The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down... Was it content to merely interfere with my plan...? Incidentally, do you understand the concept of genes?" :"... If it's true, you've impressed me. Genes can be considered the blueprints of all life-forms. That includes humans and Pokémon alike. Genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of 2 chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of the chains were to be broken, the other could replicate it. One or the other cannot exist without its opposite." :"Do you understand where I am going with this? This is a bizarre world. Time doesn't flow. Space isn't stable. Only that shadowy Pokémon lives here. This world is the opposite of our world-- our world I wish to change. It is like the two chains composing the strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokémon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. The shadowy Pokémon must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed it and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelevant. What matters is defeating that Pokémon and making this world disappear. I won't allow it to interfere with me again. With it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state..." *Before battle :"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!" :"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!" *After battle :"... Don't think that you can defeat or capture that Pokémon. This bizarre world is none other than that Pokémon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear! Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me! Do it. You inherit my legacy." *After defeating or capturing Giratina :"That Pokémon... That shadowy Pokémon was captured/defeated?! Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!" *If the player fled from Giratina :"That shadowy Pokémon... You quelled its rage by refusing to battle it?!" :"Silence! Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?! That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions roiling inside me... Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit! ... Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit." In the Manga Cyrus_Adventures.png|Cyrus in Pokémon Adventures CyrusDPadventure.jpg|Cyrus from the DP Adventure Manga cyrus manga.PNG|"Just as I thought, I have to do away this incomplete world!" Pokémon In the games In Diamond and Pearl First Battle Second Battle In Platinum First Battle Second Battle Third Battle In the Anime Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Team Galactic